


Regrets Belong to Yesterday

by Gandalfs_Beard



Series: Harry Potter & the Wizards of Waverly Place [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfs_Beard/pseuds/Gandalfs_Beard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All you really need to know is that it is shortly after the end of the wizard war, and that it's Harmony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regrets Belong to Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> Though this is part of my larger crossover series, this is a one-shot which takes place at the very beginning, and only focuses on Harmony. It can be viewed as either part of the series, or as a standalone fluff/drabble.

Hermione was still asleep, nestled under Harry's arm with her head against his chest. Harry sighed contentedly and looked out of the window of the 747 airliner bound for New York. All he could see below were billowy clouds now, hiding the Atlantic beneath them. His mind wandered to the events which had led him to this moment.

This was the first chance that Harry and Hermione had had to be alone together since the end of the war. He thought back to Ron's bitter features as Ron, Ginny, and George had seen them both off at Heathrow several hours ago. Every once in a while Harry felt a bit guilty about how things had turned out, but not for long.

Ron couldn't possibly expect to be forgiven so completely by Hermione after abandoning her to possible torture and death-or worse-in the middle of a war.

As for Harry, despite everything, he hoped Ron could get past himself. Harry really wanted his best friend back, and he had done all he could to show Ron that he was forgiven. But he had a feeling that things would never be the same between them again-even though Ron had been making an effort to put a best face on things. Ron was showing signs of strain, trying to battle his jealousy seemed to be a bit more than he could handle.

Harry held Hermione a little tighter and breathed in her fragrance. She was beautiful, kind, and smart, and fearless in the face of danger. He loved her more than he had ever imagined love could feel like. If he lost her, he knew it would break him.

He wondered why Hermione had chosen to be with him. She didn't have to be with Harry just because she had broken up with Ron. Harry thought back to the conversation they'd had just after Godric's Hollow.

Hermione had told him that all she had ever wanted to do was protect him from Voldemort. And after their first kiss she had said to Harry that she had gone out with Ron against her better judgment-that she'd known for years that it probably wouldn't work with him. But did that mean that Hermione had known for years that she loved Harry?

"I love Harry Ron. I... I think I've always known..." Hermione had said the night Ron had returned and killed the Horcrux.

But Harry had never had a chance to ask Hermione what she meant. She stirred in his arm, then opened her eyes. She sat up properly and looked at Harry. She had heard his thoughts and they had awoken her. It was a bit odd; this thought-sharing business had been occurring with greater frequency over the last few weeks.

Hermione smiled, but there was a hint of regret.

"Since third year Harry. I've loved you since third year when you saved yourself and Sirius from those dementors. When you thought you saw your father..." Hermione's voice cracked, and a tear rolled down one cheek. "I... it was so sad, and I knew I just wanted you to be happy."

"I... I wish I'd asked you to be with me years ago. I don't know why I didn't... except you never seemed particularly interested in... until Cho." Then Hermione's tears began to flow in earnest. "And... and then I thought that you and Ginny-and she's a good friend. I didn't want to stand in the way of your happiness together."

Harry looked at his girlfriend soberly with regrets of his own.

"I never really knew Hermione. I'm a bit of an idiot when it comes to relationships. But I always knew that I was happy when you were around, and miserable when you weren't." Harry sighed. "Looking back, I wish we'd got together sooner too."

Then Harry brightened, and he continued.

"But we're together now Hermione, and that's all that really matters anymore." He said, gently caressing her face. Then Harry leaned over, put both arms around Hermione and kissed her.


End file.
